Flushed
by Lady Emerald Star
Summary: Yoruichi is dismayed that Kisuke no longer reacts when she changes forms. If he won't react, she'll find someone who will...


Flushed

* * *

She missed his reactions. It used to be only slightly short of an epic event when Yoruichi would change back into her normal form. Kisuke would choke on his own tongue, eyes widening to impossible sizes as his neck and ears glowed cherry red. Not that she could see his ears anymore with that hat always on, but even then she knew they were flushed. Once he started breathing again the ears were the last things to change back as he continued to watch her body as she languidly stretched. His normally placid eyes smoldered and made it clear it was no longer shock that kept him flushed. Yoruichi waited as long as possible to dress again, using every excuse to stretch and linger near him. It was worth it to see that look in his eyes.

Now though, Kisuke barely even glanced at her when she changed. Without a doubt he had the better poker face of the two and sure, he had seen it all before. But still, when she suddenly appeared naked before him, reaching up to run her fingers through her hair as everything was perked up and on display, shouldn't she get some sort of reaction? She deserved it. Yoruichi didn't believe in false modesty. She knew her body was a wonder in itself. Was it too much to ask for a bit of appreciation?

She started staying in her cat form more and more, and staying away from the shop longer periods of time. It was an easy excuse to begin training Ichigo's friends. Yoruichi could plan just as well as Kisuke. If he was too used to her nudity to appreciate it, well then, she just wouldn't give him as many opportunities.

Yoruichi patiently waited for the brief respite in training as everyone prepared for their journey to Soul Society. Walking past Kisuke she changed midstride, rubbing her neck and purring as she hit just the spot.

"A warm soak right now sounds perfect, don't you think?" Her voice still throaty and low, she licked her lips slowly while she waited for Kisuke to react.

His eyes swept from her feet upwards. "Better hurry if you don't want Ichigo and the others to catch you like that." Face perfectly placid, he turned away.

Yoruichi fumed behind his back. She was tempted to snatch his stupid fan and give Kisuke some well-deserved smacks. It took more effort than she expected to compose herself somewhat and stalk off.

She continued to steam over the situation while in Soul Society. In the back of her mind lingered a troubling thought – what if Kisuke didn't react anymore because he was bored of her? What if he didn't feel it was worth reacting?

Yoruichi considered this while staying at Kukaku's. She debated whether to discuss it with her old friend but realized she preferred to keep it quiet if Kisuke really no longer found her attractive. She had some vague memories of boasting a bit that she had him wrapped right around her finger. No need to admit that it was so easy to tire of her.

After the group was separated she tracked everyone's movements, making sure they stayed safe. It was the perfect time to also ponder the problems at the shop. She supposed part of the issue could be that the novelty was gone. Kisuke had seen her naked for centuries now. She had changed in front of him in almost every place and pose possible. No wonder he no longer reacted. He probably no longer even noticed the difference.

But how did one go about being new again after so many years?

Yoruichi knew now was not the time to be worrying over her lack of sex appeal while in the midst of enemy territory. No matter how much she tried to focus though her mind kept slipping to how unfair it was. How could Kisuke be bored of her, while she was still so entranced by him? There was a reason she loved his reactions to her. She loved to see his eyes when they were at their darkest and trained on her. She adored watching him tease those around him. Sometimes her breath caught merely because his shirt gaped a little more than usual and she had a further glimpse of his toned chest.

Something had to be done about this.

Of course at that moment Yoruichi noticed that she had bigger problems, what with Ichigo getting into fights with a captain the moment her back was turned. She focused long enough to take Ichigo to safety and bandage his wounds. But when the opportunity came up to mess with him, she couldn't resist.

It was worth it. Sure, Ichigo's reaction couldn't compare to Kisuke's, but at least it was a reaction! Yoruichi played dumb at her nudity while she internally crowed with delight. Even as Ichigo panicked and stuttered she basked in the glory of her effect. It was so sweet that as she worked with Ichigo to reach bankai, she indulged herself again in again in transforming unexpectedly just to see Ichigo flustered. She wondered briefly if Kisuke would care if he heard about the incidents but eventually shrugged it off. There were other matters to attend to, and her fight with Sui Feng drove all other thoughts out of her head.

It wasn't until they were back in the living world that she remembered, as she overheard Ichigo whisper to Kisuke, "You could have warned me."

Kisuke was well aware that Yoruichi had ears like a cat even when in her human form, but Ichigo was blissfully unaware. Kisuke quirked his mouth before hiding it behind his fan. "Warn you about what?"

"That Yoruichi is a woman! And that she transforms…" Ichigo stopped to swallow loudly, "…naked." Ichigo stared determinedly at the ground. "And that she likes being naked… a lot."

Yoruichi fully expected Kisuke to start his mad-hatter laugh and enjoy Ichigo's discomfort. She was not in the least bit prepared for him to march over and drag her into the shop while she hissed and everyone gaped at them, which she decided was the only reason she didn't stop him.

"What were you thinking?" Kisuke asked. His voice was startlingly calm considering he had her backed against the wall and held there with a not-so gentle clutch on her arms.

"He was injured and needed my help." Yoruichi decided that it was only fair to submit this once instead of kicking Kisuke where it counted. She was more or less responsible for the situation, although that didn't mean she'd back down without a fight. "Did you want me to leave him bleeding to death in the midst of Seireitei?"

Kisuke leaned closer, their breath mingling as he whispered, "That's not what he made it sound like."

"I might have transformed once while he was training."

"Why?"

"Because he was so shocked." She glared at Kisuke. "When was the last time you noticed when I transformed?"

Yoruichi was please to see Kisuke dumbfounded. "Of course I notice," he said. When she failed to respond he pulled her tighter against him. "How could I not notice when you get more perfect every year?"

"Then why don't you react anymore?" she asked

Kisuke lowered his head to her neck, his breath glancing against the skin as he spoke. "I thought you were getting bored of me still mooning over you like a boy."

"I could never be bored of you." Yoruichi pulled his head back so she could see Kisuke's face. His eyes were at their darkest. She hesitantly pulled off his hat to see if his ears were flushed. They were.

She thought she should say more, but she didn't do sappy, not even for Kisuke. Instead she smiled at him as she brushed her fingers against his ears. It was enough for them.

* * *

Emerald: It's been quite awhile, but at last some inspiriation!

Duo: And by that you mean some down time at work.

Emerald: Yeah, exactly. So I know it's a different series & couple, but I'm hoping it's a start part into more writing. As long as these two muses of mine behave…

Legolas: Like we ever haven't?


End file.
